


A Celebratory Tournament

by GarnetLuxray45



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetLuxray45/pseuds/GarnetLuxray45
Summary: The kids of the Gaang are tired of the standard celebrations of the end of the 100-year war. So, what better to spice up a celebration than a fight. Join the Gaang and their kids as we see old friends fight and see who really is the most skilled of Team Avatar.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), mild Sokka/Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Kids and Fights

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter is all set up so sorry there's no hands being thrown but wait and see, it gets exciting real soon!

Another year, another anniversary of the end of the 100-year war. The kids were used to it but it always felt so boring to them. Of course, ending the war was good but the celebration of it was so lackluster. At last, Suyin had lost patience.

“I don’t want to go to the celebration. Nothing fun happens,” she complained. The others would normally ignore Suyin’s protests but the drag of the past few years was grating on them as well.

“Well, if you’re so bored, what do you suggest? Dad might make some changes if you guys have something interesting in mind,” Izumi asked. She didn’t mind the celebration but it did get repetitive. The same stories, the same music, the same speeches, it became routine to the Fire Nation Princess. The kids thought for a while before Bumi bolted up.

“What if there was a fight?”

“Bumi, no that’s dumb,” Kya quickly interjected. Bumi, however, was unphased.

“Just hear me out. We all hear the same stories about how Dad, Mom, and the rest of Team Avatar fought against Ozai. But, they’re just stories. What if we convinced our parents to have some exhibition matches! It would be the same stories but we would get to see them actually happen in person!” For the first time that day, the kids did seem interested in the idea. They all pondered the idea before Lin spoke.

“Well, if we did have the matches, who would we invite? There’s Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Mom. That’s not an even amount of players, someone would get a free pass into the final round,”

“There’s Suki, we could ask her,” Izumi added.

“That’s still four benders and two non-benders, I doubt that uncle Sokka and Suki are good at fighting but it still seems stacked against them,” Tenzin interjected. There was another long pause. Who else could they add to their hypothetical competition who also had a big impact in the takedown of Ozai? Suddenly, Izumi spoke up.

“Wait, I know who!”

“Well, out with it, who do you have in mind?” Kya exclaimed excitedly.

“Dad mentioned in the stories about how two non-benders were essential to the fall of Azula. Mai and Ty Lee! That would balance out the fights! Oh, we could have the benders fight each other and the non-benders fight each other and the final round is the best bender versus the best non-bender!” Izumi exclaimed. The fire in her eyes was potent and the room felt it. At that moment, they heard a knock at the door.

“Would anyone like some tea?” An old voice croaked. The kids looked up to see Iroh walking in. They greeted him warmly but Izumi quickly took over.

“Uncle! We came up with an idea!” and quickly went over the idea with the old general. Iroh looked at the kids and contemplated the idea.

“Well, I suppose we could. A demonstration of the power of the four nations would be a great way to revitalize the harmony. Only trouble would be convincing them to fight,”

“Well, Mom will fight for sure. She wouldn’t pass up the chance to battle people who could actually keep up with her,” Lin scoffed, “and no doubt Sokka would be down to fight, he wouldn’t just let his boomerang gather dust over this,”

“Well if uncle agrees, then he could probably convince Mom and Dad to do it. And he could convince Suki,” Tenzin added.

“That just leaves Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai,” Bumi finished. All eyes turned to Izumi, “Do you think your dad would fight?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I could convince him to fight,” she sighed. Iroh chuckled.

“Well, if you need the help, I’m sure I could convince your father to fight,” The kids’ eyes lit up. There was a lot of squealing from the girls and yelling from the boys but they had their plan. Now, they had to execute it.

Izumi was gonna kill them. Of course, she’d have to ask her dad to allow the tournament to even happen but she hated it. The kids peered around the corner and gave her a thumbs up. She scowled before taking a breath and knocking on the door. Zuko opened the door in a hurry, clearly tressed out of his mind about something. However, upon seeing Izumi, his shoulder relaxed and he smiled.

“Hello dear, what is it?” he asked warmly.

“Dad I have an idea for the celebration, could I explain it?” she questioned, trying her best to muster up as much cute charm as she could. She hated being thought of as cute but she knew it was her dad’s sweet spot, so she’d play along. For now.

“Of course, I’m actually in need of help deciding what to do,” he sighed and opened the door for her to enter. Upon entering the room, she noticed a whole mess of papers, blueprints, and a very frazzled Sokka.

“Heya kiddo, what’s up? Your dad catch you messing with the turtleducks again?” Sokka teased. Zuko blushed bright red before organizing more papers.

“No, but I do have an idea I’d like to propose,” she said, trying her best to look like her father. Maybe those royalty training courses weren’t a godawful idea.

“Well, let’s hear it then,” Sokka replied, taking a seat. Izumi quickly detailed the idea and went over how it would work and how best to set it up. She tried her best not to fumble her words but she was still only a child, so a royal flub may have been made. She held her eyes shut as she went over the idea, trying to ignore the fact that she might be making a fool out of herself in front of her dad and his best friend. She finished and peeked open an idea and the sight she was seeing was certainly… something. Sokka’s eyes were wide and he was grinning like a mad man. He looked over to Zuko and made a series of noises that could only be described as a dying hog-monkey. He finally recovered enough to make a coherent sentence.

“zUKO! You have the smartest child in the whole Fire Nation! We have to do this, it would do so fucking well!”

“Sokka, language!” Zuko quickly interjected. He pondered the idea, closing his eyes. “It could work but we’d need to get Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee all here by sundown tomorrow,”

“Kyoshi Island is only a day’s trip on Appa, Aang and I could grab them and make it back in time before tomorrow night,”

“Are you sure Aang and Katara would even be down to fight?”

“Leave my sister to me, I got this,” Sokka finished before running out the door to find her.

“I can’t believe I’m going through with this,” Zuko sighed before looking down at Izumi. “Alright you little cretin, let’s plan a tournament,” Izumi grinned and hugged her dad before telling the others.

“I’ll finally get to see if Aang was actually good enough to beat you,” Izumi remarked before bolting away. Zuko made a face as she ran away but he was ready to deal with whatever hell awaited him tomorrow.


	2. The Fire Lord vs The Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition has begun. The exhibition match is between the two biggest players of the 100 year war. Who will come out on top? Only the spirits know.

“Finally, an excuse to kick your ass,” Toph grinned, nudging Katara. The waterbender wasn’t having it.

“I’m more surprised Zuko agreed to this,” she retorted. Katara was a lot of things and being a fighter was one of them. But she had spent so long fighting and she just wanted to enjoy the peace they had made for the past few years. However, that didn’t stop her from being friends with children trapped in adult bodies.

“Take that back Toph, Katara would kick your butt,” Aang pouted, defensively hugging Katara. She appreciated the gesture and melted into the hug. But, of course, that didn’t stop Toph.

“Listen, Katara, you are good, no donut. But I could definitely beat you in a fight. The Blind Bandit is ready for a return,” she cackled.

“Interesting that the police officer wants to beat me up. Could you say police brutality?” Katara retorted.

“You kick a man’s ass for stealing from an orphan and suddenly, everyone thinks you're ready to uphold the law,” Toph emphasized the statement by molding her police badge into a middle finger. Katara snorted while Aang spluttered. She went back to daydreaming. Fighting her friends, it felt so right and so wrong. They drove her crazy, but she didn’t want to actually pummel them. On top of that, the past few years had been rather calm, no real reason for her to fight. It felt weird to have to bring up the warrior instincts she developed as a teenager. She opened her eyes and stared at seeing Toph chasing Aang with a boulder, both laughing maniacally. She smiled. A rustle from behind her reveled Zuko alongside Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki. His standard royal clothing exchanged for something akin to a training outfit. He fell to the ground next to her and sighed. The standard greetings were made before Suki and Tylee went off to stop the boulder Toph had gotten from crushing Sokka. Mai had taken to sharpening her knives and Zuko promptly plopped down onto the ground.

“How’s planning, your majesty?” 

“I can’t believe everyone agreed to it. We’re getting people from all over the four nations to witness it. This may be the biggest event the palace has held in decades,” Zuko replied.

“Well, it’s not like it’s a banquet. You just need everyone back together to rough house for a bit,” she finished just as a splash of water was heard. Both looked over to see Sokka spluttering and screaming at Aang and Toph while they ran off to escape him.

“Fair enough. I just hope I can keep up with you guys. Been a while since we’ve been needed to fight,” Zuko stared up. Katara chuckled. The pair laid back and stared up at the sky, the calm before this weird storm would be much needed.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the four nations! It is my honor to be your host for the tournament of the heroes of the 100 year war!” Iroh yelled from his stand. The crowd went wild, cheers, and applause echoing through the audience. Iroh smiled, looking back at the small entourage of his. Izumi and Iroh pulled a few strings to allow the Gaang’s kids to be in the announcers' booth, much to their excitement. “Now, for our first match up! The Avatar and last airbender himself, Aang!” Iroh motioned to one side of the field where Aang stood, waving to the audience. “Versus the Fire Lord and Blue Spirit, Zuko!” The other side of the field had Zuko, waving to the audience, a warm smile on his face. “For fairness of this duel, Aang has agreed to only use his airbending and Zuko will only be using his bending. No physical weapons in this fight,” Iroh finished. Izumi quickly took over the mic and held her hand up.

“Challengers are you ready?” Both Fire Lord and Avatar nodded. “Then, let this duel begin!” Her arm dropped and the boom of a drum echoed through the air.

Zuko quickly took the offensive, throwing two fireballs at Aang before charging forward. Aang jumped up as high as he could before blowing back the flames with the strongest gale he had. Flames dispersed into the air and Zuko was caught off guard, his footing messed up by the abrupt force of the wind.

“Were your winds always this strong?” Zuko yelled, regaining his footing.

“Turns out training without a war over your head makes it easier to focus,” Aang retorted, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Zuko smirked and blasted another fireball at Aang. Aang quickly countered with an air ball, the flames passing over him. Without a second beat, he rerouted the wind, aiming it directly at Zuko. Zuko wasn’t deterred and summoned a column of fire before bringing it down on the air coming towards him. The fire column continued to fall and Aang quickly dodged the attack, his tunic being singed by the flames. Zuko took the chance to use his quick spin fire blast, sending several waves of flames towards the off-balance airbender. Aang saw the onslaught of flaming waves and quickly summoned his air scooter, swiftly dodging each one before flinging the scooter at Zuko. Zuko quickly backflipped out of the way and both combatants had seemingly frozen to see who would make the next move.

Izumi and Tenzin were in awe at the power both benders had. They had only seen records and heard stories of the power both of them had but seeing it in person was a whole different story. The grace and elegance of Aang’s movement coupled with Zuko’s own creative thinking was keeping everyone on the edge of their seats. Tenzin was still learning airbending so seeing the power the element had in comparison to something like the power of a Fire Lord was terrifying and thrilling. Bumi spoke up.

“Dad’s getting exhausted. His stance is getting sloppy,” he said, his voice in a hushed tone. Tenzin had noticed it but he didn’t want to say anything. He had been taught from his first lesson that airbending was rather loose in movement but a good stance was still needed in order to send a proper attack out. Unfortunately, Zuko seemed to notice this. Within seconds, his fists were behind him and he charged over, closing the gap between them. Now, Aang was great at a lot of fighting styles but hand to hand combat was something he hadn’t ever seen the need for. Now, would’ve been a good time to have it. Without the proper space to bend, Zuko quickly disarmed Aang, putting him on the defensive. Aang had to duck and dodge the hits coming towards him and, from a distance, it looked like a beautiful dance. Zuko, however, quickly ended the dance. He quickly ducked and swept Aang off his feet. Zuko quickly caught the falling Aang and scooped him up into his arms. Both stared at each other, before Aang giggled and Zuko laughed. He held Aang in the air and the cheers echoed.

“And with that, we have our winner! Zuko of the Fire Nation!” Izumi declared. The applause and cheers were booming, drowning out the announcement. Aang was placed back on the ground and the pair hugged before Katara walked onto the field. She escorted both benders off the field into a back room, before checking for injuries.

“That was amazing! I haven’t seen either of you fight that hard in years! But Zuko, please, leave the sweeping off their feet to me,” Katara quipped. Zuko blushed, before glancing down. Sokka walked in with the rest of the competitors and congratulations were shared.

“Well jerkbender, looks like you might fight me in the final round,” Sokka teased. Zuko winked back.

“You gotta beat the others first. Good luck with that!”

“Who’s next up anyway?” Suki asked. As if on cue, the small but mighty voice of Izumi echoed.

“Tomorrow’s matchup will be the waterbending master Katara versus the metalbending creator Toph. Who will win? Make sure to come back to see who!” Katara looked over to Toph, her smile slightly unnerving.

“You told the kids to do this didn’t you?”

“Whaaat? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she retorted. 

“Well Blind Bandit, prepare to lose, cause I’m not gonna be thrown down by some mud slug,”

“Those are fighting words Katara, hope you’re ready to eat them,”

“Uh guys, can we focus on healing the actually injured people first!” Aang asked from his spot. His cries went unheard as the two bending masters were staring daggers at each other. Zuko swung his arm around him.

“Just let em fight it out, maybe they’ll be calm enough afterward,” he said. Aang sighed. This competition was going to be intense.


End file.
